Logical
by written-at-summer-sunset
Summary: She had to face the facts: Jerry Martinez was a topic of interest, and she couldn't figure him out.


**I'm now offically shipping JACE. It's kind of hard not to actually. They just have that thing that all couples do that you _just _to write about. And that's what I'm doing. I kinda meant for this to be short because it's just kind of her thoughts and not a full-blown one-shot like another JACE story I'm doing is.**

* * *

Grace West hated not knowing things.

It bugged-no, _killed-_her not having information on something. But she usually gets that feeling during a test when she's having a sudden brain pause, absolutely not over something as trival as a _boy._

An awful big idiot of a boy, in fact.

Right now, her only concerns should be whether or not she was going to fail the big Biology test next week. But no, her brain just _had _to wander away from the tiny printed words of her textbook and onto the worst distraction ever: Jerry Martinez.

Grace found no reason whatsoever to be thinking about him and his stupid (even though admittedly impressive) dance moves or lack of intelligent grammar-slash-vocabulary. Her thoughts about him simply made no sense. Her chocolate locks flew as she shook her head in a vain attempt to focus on her study session. A mental clock was ticking and she needed to be done by the time it stopped.

And thinking of Jerry Martinez would not help her achive that goal.

With a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped, the frustrated brunette just closed her textbook and trapped her loose papers between it's pages as she snapped her laptop open. The teacher had said that they were allowed to use any and all resources for this test so basically she wasn't cheating, she assured herself as her fingers absentmindedly typed in her password and opened up a new tab on the internet.

Sure, Grace was smart and liked most of her classes. And she found studying a good way to blow some time. But that didn't make her the next generation Einstein, though she wasn't a grade-A dimwit of an idiot either.

_Like someone else she knows._

Grace felt like screaming. Would the irritating thoughts of him ever stop? Briefly, the brunette considered having Kim-or, perhasps, Jack- kick some sense into her. Anything was better than thinking of Jerry.

Her homepage popped up, a bold, bright two by her inbox. Her eyes darted to her clock.

Who the heck was messaging her at ten o'clock at night?

Grace knew she had last checked her email an hour ago before studying. It had been empty. Letting her curious manner take over, the cursor clicked on the two and opened up her inbox.

** SwaggM66 ****9:47**

** SwaggM66 9:12**

Her brown eyes grew large. Why was Jerry messaging her? On a Sunday, no less? Grace found herself clicking on his first message, even though every sensible part of her was screaming _STOP! _like a traffic cop.

**I cn't believe the witch gave us hmework! Hr warts were 2 distrakting 4 me 2 even listen 2 hr! shuldn't she b wrkin on her poisons and stuff? insted of tortring us? Jeez!**

Grace looked passed all the obvious misspellings and focused on what he was implying. Eve though she could agree the subsitute hadn't been the best looking woman around, her features were very Nanny McPhee like, and she seemed a bit on the creepy-slash-crazy side, the brunette highly doubted she was a witch. Deciding it wasn't even worth responding now, she deleted it and clicked on the next one.

**Da house is soo drab whn its all lnely and drk. culd use a disco bll and rckin music rite now! THATD BE SWAG MAN! or woMAN!**

She raised her eyebrows at the message as the cursor lingered over the 'DELETE' button. Empty? If that had meant someone else's house beside the Martinez residents', then she wouldn't have even bat an eye. But from what she knew from Kim talking about how Jerry complained about a full house nearly twenty-four seven, there was always family over or family friends.

Never was it just..._empty._

* * *

Grace pondered why she was even doing this. They weren't friends; never talked to each other unless Jerry had to open his big mouth and ramble on and on, pick up line after pick up line.

But there she was, walking down the dimly lit street in raggedy clothes and messy hair, scolding herself for doing this. And when she tried to search through everything-the messages, her recent thoughts about the Bi polar dancer (or at least every says he's bi polar), and her seemingly crazy idea to come here at ten thirty at night-to find the normality that she always needed for things like this, she came up with a simple, noncomplex answer.

There was none.

Grace West just had to face the hard, cold, utterly surreal truth: when ever in any situation involving of surrounding Jerry Martinez, sanity flew out the window when aforementioned situation starts.

At least, that's what her mind is telling her as she stood on the Martinez house porch. Something pulled at her gut and squeezed her heart. Grace knew a lot of things about this type of feeling-it usually meant signs of good feelings about a boy.

A boy you probably like.

But that, of course was aboslutely crazy talk! Even though everyone else saw the possiblity of the two teens liking each other, Grace saw the probabilty of that very unlikely. No way did Jerry Martinez like her;no way would she ever-_EVER-_like Jerry Martinez. A simple fact.

But that didn't stop her from knocking on the door.

Grace drew her hand back and instantly regretted it. Though the lights were off and no cars were parked in the driveway, somebody was home. She could hear the faint music coming from the open second story window in the backyard. Before she could sprint down the sidewalk and force herself to forget that night never happened, lights turned on and the door pulled open.

The last sight she had expected to see was a bouncing Jerry in a wifebeater and black boxers with a bud inserted in his ear and another hanging loosing down his torso.

_And she so was NOT enjoying the view._

"'Sup, Grace?" Jerry asked, not even raising an eyebrow at her presence. He was still bouncing; Grace was sure she'd never seen him be still for more than thirty seconds at a time. How much caffine did he drink?

"Why are you messaging me at 9 o'clock at night?" she asked instead, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a look. "It's quite annoying, Martinez."

Jerry didn't seemed phased. Not that she expected him to be. His shoulders rose in a shrug. "Fine," he said, "I'll flirt with you in the morning." Grace reared back and punched his arm. Hard. "Ow!" he yelped, a hand going to the spot she aimed at.

"Man up," she said dryly. "Or at least act less like a six year-old." Jerry just ignored her comment and rubbed the red spot on his arm.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

Despite being one of the smartest in her grade, and always having a reason, Jerry Martinez was an exception.

Grace West wasn't dumb or stupid. But she will never find the logical reason for walking into his house. And maybe she doesn't want to.

* * *

**So crappy ending. But I had been wanting to write a JACE fic and couldn't think of anything else. Plus I was really bored and needed something to write.**


End file.
